Droide araña enano DSD1/Leyendas
}} El droide araña enano DSD1, también conocido como el droide araña excavador debido a que fueron utilizados por primera vez para aplastar las oposiciones en los pozos estrechos de las minas, era un droide de combate fabricado por el Gremio de Comercio para apoyar la causa Separatistas. Características thumb|left|180px|Una vista frontal de un [[Droide/Leyendas|droide araña enano.]] El DSD1 era similar en función a un vehículo de combate típico. También se usó para castigar a los clientes que se habían negado a pagar sus impuestos al Gremio de Comercio. Su arma principal era un largo cañón bláster central montado en su cúpula que era capaz de disparar rondas rápidas antipersonal o ráfagas más lentas de alta intensidad que podían destruir vehículos ligeros. La pequeña estructura del droide y las cuatro patas todoterreno lo hacían apto para atravesar los peligrosos campos de minas, y las patas ajustables le permiten alcanzar una mejor elevación para el cañón bláster. Sus piernas podían caminar hacia arriba o hacia abajo por paredes y estrechos acantilados. Sin embargo, debido a que su cañón láser estaba fijo, no podía girar para rastrear a sus enemigos, por lo que era inferior a objetivos rápidos. Además, la longitud de este cañón a veces lo impedía movilizarse en áreas estrechas, una debilidad que Anakin Skywalker explotó en Escarte. El droide se comunicaba en un lenguaje de pitidos, similar al binario. Parecía tener emociones básicas, como la frustración, como se demostró en Escarte y Teth. Estos droides no hacían algo que podría dañarlos. Historia Durante las Guerras Clon, se usaron droides araña enanos en las líneas del frente, frente a pelotones de droides de batalla y otros droides Separatistas. Fueron especialmente utilizados durante la Batalla de Teth, usando sus cañones láser para golpear los pies de los caminantes AT-TE, causando que los caminantes cayeran por el acantilado. Durante la Segunda Batalla de Felucia, había un gran grupo de ellos dentro de la base Separatista, presumiblemente como una desagradable sorpresa para las tropas de la República que entraran. El droide araña enano también trabajaba en conjunto con el más grande droide araña buscador OG-9 y podía operar como un explorador blindado explorando los campos de batalla. Los fotorreceptores infrarrojos y los poderosos escáneres le permitian al droide inspeccionar el terreno y transmitir los datos del objetivo al droide araña buscador. Cuando identificaba un objetivo, enviaba un mensaje de seguimiento a través de un canal digital desde la antena que estaba montada en su cabeza hasta el droide araña buscador, que luego se movía hacia la señal para dar el golpe mortal. También contaba con un mecanismo de autodestrucción. Si una unidad de soldados clon se movía para destruir al droide, por lo general se autodestruiría, destruyendo a cualquier enemigo/enemigos a su alrededor. thumb|right|180px|Un Droide Araña Enano durante la [[Primera Batalla de Geonosis.]] Algunas variantes del droide araña enana vieron acción durante la guerra, incluyendo un modelo anfibio, diseñado para terrenos llenos de agua como marismas, pantanos o humedales, que estaba equipado con un arma más grande, aunque no podía flotar, así como dos variantes fuertemente blindadas, el droide araña enano pesado y el droide araña enano avanzado. El Escuadrón Delta se encontró con muchos droides araña enanos avanzados en sus misiones, incluyendo 2 durante la Batalla de Geonosis, y varios durante la Batalla de Kashyyyk, donde fueron utilizados para contrarrestar las unidades de Transportes de Reconocimiento Todo Terreno de la República. Aunque la mayoría de los vehículos de guerra Separatistas fueron desactivados después del final de las Guerras Clon, los droides araña enanos fueron puestos en servicio por el mando Imperial y fueron utilizados por el Imperio Galáctico para imponer el sometimiento de los antiguos mundos Separatistas, luchando contra los remanentes del mismo gobierno que una vez los usó, con el Cuerpo de Soldados de asalto usando a los droides como sus perros de ataque mecanizados. Seguirían siendo utilizados durante todo el reinado del Imperio, y no era raro ver a estos droides junto a soldados de asalto en los puestos de control Imperiales. Entre bastidores El droide araña enana apareció por primera vez en [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]]. Al principio de la producción, el plan era que los diversos gremios de comercio emplearán el mismo tipo de droides de batalla utilizados por la Federación de Comercio, solo que con diferentes esquemas de color para diferenciar su lealtad. En cambio, se decidió proporcionar una mayor diversidad visual mediante el diseño de droides totalmente únicos para el Gremio de Comercio, la Alianza Corporativa y el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' * * * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:4:14'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película / novela *''Didj Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' * *''The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 4: The Colossus of Destiny'' * * * * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Evil Eyes'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' * }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual Completo'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 37'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Productos de Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid Categoría:Vehículos Imperiales Categoría:Modelos de droides de batalla Separatistas